thomas_and_friends_the_railway_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Perkins
Mr. Gilbert Perkins, also referred to as Driver Perkins (played by Ben Forster), is a driver on Sodor. Driver Perkins helps out Sir Topham Hatt, all of Sodor's engines and the drivers. He has featured on several DVDs since 2010. He now presents the Down at the Station segments since the seventeenth season under the title Mr. Perkins' Railway. Mr. Perkins' Storytime Segments In this series of segments, Mr. Perkins reads Railway Series stories in Mr. Edwards signal box. # The Flying Kipper - ('Santa's Little Engine DVD; US/UK/AUS'')'' # Trucks! - (The Thomas Way DVD; UK only/Spills and Thrills DVD; US only) # Thomas and Gordon - (Spills and Thrills DVD; UK/Wild Water Rescue and Other Engine Adventures DVD; US) # Pop Goes the Diesel - (Trouble on the Tracks DVD; UK/US/AUS) # Thomas and the Breakdown Train - (Tale of the Brave DVD; UK/AUS only/Engines to the Rescue DVD; US only) #A Scarf for Percy - (The Christmas Engines DVD; US/UK) # Thomas Goes Fishing - (Signals Crossed DVD; US/UK) # Edward and Gordon - (Dinos and Discoveries DVD; UK/US/AUS) # Toby's Tightrope - (Trouble on the Tracks DVD; UK/AUS only/Whale of a Tale and Other Sodor Adventures DVD; US only) # Gordon Goes Foreign - (Thomas' YouTube World Tour) # Thomas' Train - (Railway Mischief DVD; UK only/Tales on the Rails DVD; US only'')'' # Henry and the Elephant - (Thomas' YouTube World Tour) # Thomas Comes to Breakfast - (Thomas' YouTube World Tour) # Thomas in Trouble - (Thomas' YouTube World Tour) # Ghost Train - (Thomas' YouTube World Tour) # Thomas and Bertie - (Thomas' YouTube World Tour) # Percy and Harold - (Thomas' YouTube World Tour) # Thomas, Terence and the Snow - (Thomas' YouTube World Tour) # Sir Topham Hatt's Engines - (Thomas' YouTube World Tour) # Trouble in the Shed - (Thomas' YouTube World Tour) Voice Actors * Fred Meijer (The Netherlands; voiceover) * Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. (Mexico; voiceover) Trivia * The segments are produced by Scruffy Dog Media and directed by John Gilluley. * The common room segments were filmed in a studio in Altrincham, whilst the latest are currently filmed at the North Yorkshire Moors Railway, the South Tynedale Railway and the Ravenglass and Eskdale Railway. * The storytime segments are filmed inside the South Tynedale's signal box at Alston station, though the Alston sign is removed in order to have the stories "set" on Sodor. * On the segment Mr. Perkins' Parrot, a deleted scene of the Parrot is used on the Animals Aboard! DVD. * The Mr. Perkins Railway segments are part of the half hour blocks on TV, but although they are credited on the Nicktoons. UK broadcasts, they are cut out. * A Scarf for Percy is the first Storytime Segment to be based off of its TV Series adaption rather than its original Railway Series counterpart, possibly due to the latter being shorter than most Railway Series stories. * The hand-knitted scarf, worn by Perkins in Mr. Perkins' Soccer Match, is preserved by fans Owen Hayward and Christopher Blower, after it was sold by The Prop Gallery. * Mr. Perkins has said that he normally drives Thomas and once driven Diesel. Goofs Mr. Perkins' Storytime Segments Trucks * Skarloey appears in one of the new illustrations, but he was away being repaired during this story. The Flying Kipper * When Mr. Perkins gets to the bit about the goods train waiting in the siding in the UK version, it is clear to see that it has been dubbed over the US version as when he says "goods train", his lip movements still read "freight train". Gordon Goes Foreign * Duck is incorrectly depicted with a 2-6-0 wheel arrangement in the first illustration. Thomas' Train * Henry is painted blue in the first illustration, but is painted green in the second. * Thomas' headcode changes while going under the bridge and changes back when he reaches the signal box. Gallery File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime1.png|Mr. Perkins at Mr. Edwards' signal box File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime2.png|Mr. Perkins reading the Flying Kipper File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime3.png|Mr. Perkins reads Thomas and Gordon File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime4.png File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime5.png File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime6.png|Mr. Perkins reads Trucks! File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime7.png File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime8.png|Mr. Perkins enters Mr. Edwards' signal box with a strawberry plant File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime9.png File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime10.png|Mr. Perkins waters the strawberry plant File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime11.png|Mr. Perkins reads Pop Goes the Diesel File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime12.png File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime13.png|Mr. Edwards' signal box in winter File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime14.png|Mr. Perkins sat by the fire File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime15.png|Mr. Perkins' looking out of the window File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime16.png File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime17.png File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime18.png|Mr. Perkins reads Edward and Gordon File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime19.png File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime20.png|Mr. Perkins reads A Scarf for Percy File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime21.png|Mr. Perkins eating fish and chips File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime22.png|Mr. Perkins reads Thomas Goes Fishing Category:Humans Category:Staff